


That Person Must Be You.

by bluehydrangea (lotusbloom)



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, But they are dumb so they have no idea, F4 Thailand is not even out but we need more Thyme/Kavin tbh, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gorya is an amazing friend and matchmaker, Jealousy, Kavin needs a hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Ren and M.J are done with their oblivious friends, Thyme is a bit of a jerk but he gets better, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/bluehydrangea
Summary: Thyme is convinced that he has feelings for the new girl who fearlessly confronted him the first time they met on campus. He's ready to do anything to win her heart but maybe, just maybe, he's pursuing the wrong person.How long will it take him to realize his mistake?
Relationships: Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 55
Kudos: 154





	1. What's So Good About Ren?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.^^ There aren't many Thyme/Kavin fics around here (actually, there are just three, and two of them are in Chinese. It hurts my soul), so I wanted to contribute to the cause and write this little story. It's not much, but I really hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I know F4 Thailand isn't even out yet, but I'm shipping Bright and Win's characters together already, whoops. Shame on me.
> 
> This story and the characters are more or less based on Meteor Garden (2018), although I have to admit that I find the original plot a bit disturbing, so I'll be staying away from the toxic relationships and stuff. I don't approve of a lot of what's going on there, sorry.
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for possible errors, bad grammar, typos, etc. Please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyme's insecurities get the best of him. Kavin offers some comfort because that's what friends are for.

Thyme was not a man easy to impress. Since he learned how to talk, people around him scrambled to provide him with anything he asked for, all of them inclined to satisfy his whims and pamper him to his heart’s desire. Being the youngest heir of a renowned family, he grew up believing there was nothing he couldn't have in the palm of his hand and that’d been the case for most of his life, even if he experienced quite a few rough patches along the way. 

His outstanding looks extended his privileges to new grounds as the years passed. He became some sort of celebrity around campus the moment he enrolled at University, earning respect and admiration from the rest of the students without much effort. Girls threw themselves at him on a daily basis, sacrificing their pride just to steal a fraction of his time, and boys pathetically followed him around, begging for a chance to join his exclusive circle of friends so they could latch on to their popularity like dirty leeches. 

He was practically _royalty._ Nothing could catch him off guard. Or so he thought.

The day he met Gorya, all his beliefs flew out of the window.

She was just an ordinary girl from an average home, with zero manners and a headstrong personality, and yet she never ceased to amaze him. The way she fearlessly confronted him every time his actions displeased her, standing up for herself and others with courage, rendered him speechless. It was a new, confusing feeling that caused a short-circuit inside his brain and brought the worst possible reactions out of him, offering the girl plenty of reasons to hate his guts more than she already did.

Still, he couldn't deny his admiration.

Unfortunately, Gorya was stupidly infatuated with Ren of all people. That pissed Thyme off beyond belief. The fact that she chose one of his close friends over him pierced a dagger straight through his ego, leaving him seething with childish envy. _Was that what jealousy felt like?_

He wondered what made quiet, distant Ren a better option than himself. Sure, he wasn't bad looking and his kind nature made it almost impossible not to like him, but Thyme possessed more cards to his favor in various aspects. _Didn’t he?_

He needed a second opinion.  


••• 

Kavin was alone in a house that was too spacious for a single person, trying to enjoy the calm atmosphere with a fragrant cup of hot tea. Suddenly, an unexpected visitor burst inside the living room, crossing the ample space with dramatic strides until he reached the place he was sitting on.

The boy expressed his surprise with a raised eyebrow and nothing more. It was far from the first time Thyme visited his home in all the years they’ve known each other. In fact, he showed his face frequently enough for his employees to give up with formalities and simply let him in without announcing his arrival every time he decided to grace them with his presence, something the boy took full advantage of. The difference was that unlike most of his previous invasions, he seemed to lack the company of the two other guys who completed their quartet. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kavin asked with fake politeness, his lips curving slightly in a mocking smirk. 

“Shut up,” was the charming response he obtained for his efforts. 

At that point, Thyme had started to pace back and forth in front of him like a caged beast, his face marred by a deep, irritated frown that people tended to find terrifying but, in Kavin’s personal opinion, only made his friend look constipated.

Still, he knew better than fueling that dangerous wrath by interrupting his tantrum before he was ready to properly communicate, a small blessing Thyme appreciated deeply. It was one of the reasons why he tended to search for him when he needed to be comforted.

And yet. 

“You’re going to make a hole in the carpet if you keep that up,” the infuriating bastard playfully complained, taking a sip of his warm drink. “And it's a new one.”

Thyme halted his steps and turned to throw him a glare so poisonous that could wither a blossoming garden. 

“What? It's Persian! Father is not going to be happy if you tarnish it with-”

“Kavin! Could you stop talking for two seconds?”

“This is my house, you know? You’re the one who showed up here unannounced. What for, I wonder.”

The older couldn't come up with a witty comeback against that logic, so he just huffed childishly and plopped down on the couch next to his host. He kept his mouth completely shut for the next couple of minutes and the other abstained from breaking the tense silence surrounding them. 

Thyme’s temper was similar to a ticking bomb; it could explode at any moment, and the young, bespectacled man wasn't in the mood to deal with those results, so he stayed quiet. 

“What’s so good about Ren?” the question shattered the silence, drawing the raven’s attention away from the porcelain cup in his hands. 

His voice sounded angry, the name of their friend pronounced disdainfully as if it left a bitter taste in his tongue, but his expression told a different story. He seemed uncertain, insecure even, and that confused the hell out of Kavin. 

Thyme was a lot of things, but insecure didn't form part of the list. His self-confidence exceeded the average levels by a mile, thus inflating his ego until it resembled one of the gigantic balloons that Americans paraded across the streets on Thanksgiving Day. 

If he was being honest, it hurt to see his friend doubting himself, even if his usual pretentious attitude tempted him to punch his stupidly handsome face more often than not.

His _what_ now?

What prickled his heart the most, though, was the reason behind the boy’s upsetting thoughts.

“Is this about Gorya?”

The direct question made him wince but Kavin couldn't find it in his soul to feel guilty. It was a sensitive subject for him, too. And the rest of F4’s, of course.

“Just answer the question,” the other demanded, his piercing dark eyes burning holes in the side of his face. He was already regretting exposing his doubts, but it was too late to back out. 

If he had to be honest, deep down he expected to obtain a reassuring answer. He wanted Kavin to tell him that, although Ren managed to charm his way into Gorya’s heart, he still considered him a more suitable option to date. That, if he were a girl, he’d choose him and no one else.

“Why should I?”

“Just do it!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s see. Ren is a sensible guy, always calm and with a good head on his shoulders. He may seem cold and uncaring, but he's always willing to help the people he cares about deeply. A truly loyal friend,” without him noticing, a fond smile illuminated Kavin’s face while he listed the traits his dear childhood comrade possessed. “He's also quite talented. Magic pours out of his hands when he plays an instrument, it's wonderful. You can even say that the distant personality gives him a mysterious vibe that adds to his charm, now that I think about it. Oh, and his face-”

“Enough!” Thyme interrupted before he could start describing Ren’s attractive features. If the boy was mad before, it was nothing compared to the murderous aura that began emanating from him. 

He was fuming.

Probably about to pop a blood vessel.

“You were the one who asked, don't blame me for being honest,” Kavin defended his case, putting the half-empty cup on the table to free his hands and raise them in a sign of surrender. 

“I didn't expect you to get into so much detail!” 

“Well, I don't half-ass things. You should know better.”

Dragging his fingers through his perfectly styled hair with careless motions that bordered on painful, Thyme let out a groan filled with frustration. 

Witnessing Gorya’s attempts to get Ren’s attention every day dampened his mood considerably, but hearing Kavin praise the guy’s mere existence with deep admiration felt like being stabbed right in the gut. He couldn't describe with precision the emotions clouding his mind at that moment, but they were painful.

“I should leave you, then. Go ahead and ask Ren to keep you company since you like him so much.” 

He tried to stand up and make a dramatic exit, but Kavin stopped him from doing so with a hand firmly pressed to his shoulder. 

“Thyme, wait,” he had to choose his words carefully if he expected to comfort his counterpart. After a long-suffering sigh, he started sharing things he never even considered saying out loud. “Ren might be a great guy, but you are, too. You’re incredibly smart and diligent; it’s impressive how talented you are with finances and how you use the money you earn to pay for your own needs instead of letting your family take care of everything. You’re more independent and mature than people give you credit for. Perhaps you tend to act like a prick...a lot, but I know that’s because you're inexperienced with social interactions, not out of malice. I can see how caring you are, no matter how hard you try to conceal it under that facade of insensitive arrogance. You’re just trying to protect yourself from potential damage, that doesn't make you a bad person.”

The hand previously laying on Thyme’s shoulder descended until it was placed over his thigh, giving it a soft squeeze that left the boy breathless, his mind completely blank except for the words spreading warmth inside his veins. 

“You are amazing, Thyme,” Kavin added in a whisper meant to be heard only by him. His sudden proclamation made him feel vulnerable, exposed with a heart in the palm of his hand, so he recoiled, noticing for the first time how they'd reduced the distance separating them until it was almost non-existent. “I’m sure Gorya will realize that soon enough.” 

Kavin’s retreat took a part of the soft heat away from Thyme’s body, but the unexpected declaration still echoed repeatedly inside the confines of his brain. For some reason he couldn't begin to explain, he felt quite flustered after hearing all those heartwarming compliments coming from the boy and found himself at a loss for words for a change. His friend’s sincere speech should have worked as a boost to his wounded confidence, but instead, it caused a disturbing flutter deep in his chest. _And why was so hot in there all of a sudden?_

“Of course I’m amazing. Gorya is just dumb for not seeing it.”

That arrogant response was enough to kill whatever special moment the two of them seemed to share for a fleeting instant.

Kavin just sighed once more, relieved now that his friend’s mood had improved considerably, and yet he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He didn't know what he was expecting when he revealed such personal opinions about the guy, but it certainly wasn't having them dismissed as if they were nothing.

Knowing Thyme, he should have anticipated that reaction.

“If you want to win her over, you should stop insulting the poor girl. And, for the love of all that is good in this world, stop being a jerk. No one wants to date a bully.”

“I thought you said I was amazing,” Thyme teased, smirking in a way that was both infuriating and annoyingly attractive. 

“I’m starting to regret everything I said earlier. Get out of my house before I take it all back.”

Done with his friend’s stupidity, Kavin sent Thyme home by practically shoving him out of the entrance and slamming the door in his face. He normally would have taken offense at being kicked out that way, but at that moment he couldn't care less. His mind was distracted by the previous events that occurred in Kavin’s living room.

Unbeknownst to him, a dopey smile lingered on his lips for the rest of the day.


	2. An Unknown Threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.J decides to tease Thyme about his obsession with Gorya, but things end up going off at a tangent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.~ Merry christmas, lovelies! ♡
> 
> Sorry for the delayed update, I'm the worst. ;-; I hope it's not too late for a new chapter. The next one is almost finished, so it won't take this long for you to see how things progress with this story. 
> 
> It's been a while, but I have to say that the F4 Thailand™ trailer killed me. It only took like three minutes and a half for me to get all excited and in the mood to write more about Thyvin, ~~sorry, Gorya.~~ If you'd like to suggest some prompts or maybe ask for a short story, I'd be glad to read you and do my best to contribute with more works about our beloved ship. You can find me on Tumblr as darklotusbloom.
> 
> Thank you sO much for your sweet comments. I really appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ♡

After the enlightening conversation he had with Kavin the previous week, Thyme found himself floating on a cloud of happiness. No matter how many times Gorya rejected his advances or how massive was the pile of assignments waiting for him at the end of each day, nothing seemed to be enough to ruin his wonderful mood. Even his usual scowl was softened by the shadow of a smile threatening to make itself known at all times, something that the people who were used to his surly attitude found quite disconcerting.

The effect his friend's heartwarming words had on him was stronger than he could have ever imagined. His mind replayed their exchange, again and again, rousing a wave of warmth that surged through his bloodstream and filled his body with renewed energy. 

_"You are amazing, Thyme."_

Knowing that a person so important to him, someone who stayed by his side since the lonely years of his childhood, considered him _amazing_ fuelled the confidence he often had to overstate in order to protect the image he’d worked so hard to create. 

Those honest compliments were the healing balm he didn't know he yearned for until he experienced the relief of its soothing touch.

Perhaps it should have been concerning how another human held so much power over him, but he preferred to ignore that thought. After all, even the strongest people needed someone to rely on every once in a while. 

Of course, Kavin wasn't aware of that fact and, if Thyme could help it, he never will. The brunet would rather burn all the money in his bank account to ashes before revealing such a shameful weakness.

However, he wondered if that sentiment was mutual. If his words had the same sort of control over Kavin’s emotions. 

How would the boy react if he admitted what he truly thought about him? 

It wouldn't hurt to test it sometime in the future, just to see what kind of reaction he could unlock with his disclosure.

“Hey, Thyme,” M.J.’s booming voice broke the quiet atmosphere, rudely dragging him out of his reverie.

All members of F4 were sitting around their usual table in the cafeteria, enjoying a well-deserved lunch break. After spending the whole morning attending to exhausting lectures and taking notes until their wrists were sore, that brief pause in their tight schedules was more than welcome, even if they didn't have as much privacy as they’d like.

The place was crowded as usual, and a large part of the students surrounding them had their stares pinned to the group without an ounce of shame, all of them following their actions with greedy eyes, searching for something, anything, to feed the whispers circulating from table to table. 

As always, the boys ignored the commotion with practiced ease, continuing with their routine as if the rest of the world didn't exist outside their small, private bubble. 

"I went to the mall with Kavin yesterday," the raven continued once he made sure Thyme was listening. "Guess who we saw there."

Furrowing his brow, the brunet looked at Kavin in search of an answer, only to find him gazing out of the window, clearly distracted and paying no mind to the conversation. 

"Who?" he inquired, mostly to indulge him. 

"A certain girl you’ve been obsessed with lately," M.J. teased him, placing a hand on Thyme’s shoulder and snickering when the boy swatted him away with a flick of his wrist.

“I’m not obsessed with anyone,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child, and _no, he was not pouting._ Dark, narrowed eyes inspected his other two companions, waiting for someone to help him defend his case, but to no avail.

Ren, who was quietly observing the scene, just smiled knowingly in his usual, infuriating way. 

Kavin was still ignoring them, lost in thought. He couldn't count on him for once. 

In moments like those, he wondered why he insisted on keeping those traitors as his friends. 

"Don't try to deny it, we all know," M.J. stated as a matter-of-factly. "Anyway, we discovered the place where Gorya works, in case you're interested."

The last bit _did_ pique Thyme’s interest, but he refused to expose his curiosity. The least he wanted was to give the smug bastard the satisfaction of proving him right. 

"And where is that?" Ren voiced the question he couldn't bring himself to ask out loud. 

"There’s this small milk tea shop, it's not difficult to find. What was the name again?" the raven-haired boy inquired, lightly kicking Kavin’s foot under the table to gain his attention. 

"Hmm?" 

"I asked you if you remember the name of the shop we visited yesterday, the one where Gorya works."

"Oh," Kavin frowned, trying to search for the required information inside his memory, but unfortunately, he came out empty. "No, I don't think I saw it."

After receiving that predicted response, M.J. laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy staring at the cute young lady working at the counter, after all."

When he heard that, Thyme raised his head at such a dangerous speed it could've given him whiplash. His sharp gaze shifted between the two, almost as if he firmly believed that observing with enough intensity could help him extract the answers he needed out of his friend’s minds.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the boy with silver glasses defended himself evasively, trying his best to look uninterested in the subject. "I thought this was about Thyme and Gorya. As always." the final words were mumbled bitterly, but no one got to hear them.

"Oh, come on. We both know you couldn't take your eyes off that beauty during our stay, I’m not blind," M.J. insisted playfully, wiggling his eyebrows in a way Thyme would’ve found hilarious in different circumstances. "Also, you were _totally_ flirting with her."

"Nonsense. I was just being polite, there’s a difference between those two things," Kavin seemed a little defensive, something that didn't happen too often.

It wasn't the first time Thyme was forced to listen to the pair bragging about their newest conquests. Quite the opposite, it was an event that occurred with more frequency than he found necessary. None of them was shy when it came to talking about girls, although they —fortunately— kept the darkest details to themselves as the true gentlemen they claimed to be. 

That was the reason why he found Kavin’s sudden reticence so unsettling.

Any other day, the bespectacled man would have jumped at the opportunity to play M.J’s game. By then, he should’ve been describing the meticulous plan he devised to sweep the mysterious girl off her feet with his unique charm or whatever instead of trying to deny the attraction he felt towards her. 

Something was _wrong_ , and judging by the confusion painted on his other companions’ faces, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"So, that means you’re not planning to add the cute milk tea lady to your _special list_ anytime soon?" 

The almost offended expression twisting Kavin’s face offered some relief to Thyme’s worries for a fleeting moment. However, the calmness starting to settle inside his body was taken away from him before he had the luxury to savor it.

"I would never do anything so awful to a sweet lady like her. She’s too kind and innocent, her feelings are something no one should play with," he declared with fervor. "A girl so special, with a heart so pure, should be treated with nothing but respect," he finished with a small, fond smile.

The group gawked at their friend as if they couldn't recognize him, all three of them shocked on many different levels.

M.J. radiated incredulity.

Ren seemed surprised but also weirdly proud. 

But Thyme.

Thyme felt like someone had delivered a merciless blow straight to his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs with that single strike.

In all the years they'd known each other, the brunet saw his friend going out with a different girl every few weeks, always offering them his complete attention for the span of one date and nothing more. He witnessed the change in his lifestyle. He was there to see him turn into what they called a "ladies’ man," and became one of the few people who knew the real reasons that drove him to that point.

In all of that time, Kavin had never talked about a woman in such a sweet, considerate manner. It almost sounded like he _cared._

Thyme wanted to scream.

He presumed that the myriad of negative emotions burning under his skin was related to his worries about the other. While Kavin’s behavior in that specific area constantly bothered him, at least it guaranteed that the boy’s heart would remain intact, no matter how many women took turns to keep him entertained. As long as none of them meant anything to him, everything would stay in order. He’d be safe.

Apparently, that unknown girl was a different story.

She was a threat, and Thyme did not take those lightly.

"Good. You should stay away from her. A commoner that’s not on your level isn't worth a second of your time."

Thyme's sudden outburst wasn't appreciated by his friends. He could read it clear as day in their subtle grimaces, in the way the air around them turned tense all at once. He was quite familiar with that sort of reaction, since comments like those used to fly out of his mouth regularly, much to the other's annoyance, who already accustomed to his attitude took only a few seconds to recover before resuming the conversation as if nothing had happened.

To his surprise, Kavin didn't seem willing to ignore his words without speaking up.

"You’re one to talk."

Humiliating as it was, Thyme had no way to fight against that simple accusation, and, before he could think of a coherent response, his companions rose from their seats, ready to head to their next class, leaving him alone at the table with a half-eaten lunch and empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Time to say goodbye to his cloud of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about my Bro™."
> 
> — Thyme, 2020. 
> 
> Someone help him, please.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like this little chapter. Until next time. ^^
> 
> Stay safe.~


	3. Milk Tea Lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyme just wanted to have a bit of fun with his friends, but an unexpected incident ruined his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.♡
> 
> Time for a new chapter! The first one of 2021.~ 
> 
> Thyme's Jerk Vibes™ are strong in this one, but we'll have some real progress next time, don't worry. Still, I hope you enjoy it.^^
> 
> Thank you so, sO much for giving me motivation with your sweet comments and for being so patient with my slow updates. You guys are angels. ♡
> 
> P.S. I took Jing's name —and some other details— from Meteor Garden, since we still don't know how Ren's love interest is going to be called.

Jing's birthday had arrived, and naturally, her parents decided to organize the most spectacular and lavish party that money could afford to celebrate the occasion. Thyme couldn’t miss such an important event under any circumstances, so he made sure to confirm his attendance from the moment the exquisite invitation reached his hands weeks in advance.

The girl was a great friend to him and the rest of F4 from a very young age, so close to them that she could almost be considered a crucial part of the group, even though the difference in their plans for the future prevented them from spending as much time together in the present as they used to in their childhood days. She knew them better than anyone else. She was able to see beyond the masks that the rest of the world assumed were their true faces, and so she treated them as ordinary people, as equals, rather than as unattainable characters, or worse, heartless villains. 

Thyme valued few things in life. His friendship with Jing was one of them. 

Dressed in a stylish custom-made suit, the brunet made his triumphal entrance to the grand hall, followed closely by his three constant companions and immediately attracting curious glances from the guests due to the aura of undeniable power they exuded in strong waves. The onlookers' reactions varied depending on gender, age, and social position. But they all had something in common, besides recognizing the appeal those young heirs possessed. 

All of them wanted something from them and would seize any opportunity the party provided to try and get it.

That knowledge never ceased to twist his guts, no matter how much he was used to it. Still, despite his annoyance, Thyme was determined to enjoy the evening with his friends without letting the obligation of keeping up appearances dampen his spirits. 

If only Gorya had agreed to accompany him, his night would have been less troublesome. With a girl clinging to his arm, other women would have to refrain from coming on to him, and perhaps the businessmen would hesitate before approaching him with questions about his mother's company. 

Yes, her presence would’ve been quite convenient, but the stubborn brat refused vehemently when Thyme kindly asked her to be his date for that night.

If insinuating that he was doing her a favor by inviting her could be considered "polite.

If he had to be honest, the brunet had expected to catch Gorya's interest with his irresistible charm way before the day of the event. However, his little altercation with Kavin the week before altered his mood dramatically, which prompted him to take his anger out on the girl instead of playing his best cards. 

Anyway, that was a problem for another day. 

After greeting the hosts and walking around the place offering fake smiles, the four boys decided to take separate routes. Ren stayed behind with Jing's parents, who wanted to know all about his latest achievements. M.J. soon gravitated towards a group of young ladies who seemed fascinated by anything that came out of his mouth. For an agonizing moment, the long-haired man tried to convince Kavin to join him, but to Thyme's relief, he declined the offer, declaring that for the time being, he needed something to fill his stomach rather than a new conquest. 

That response pleased the brunet, who never approved of his friend's nasty habit of flirting with every girl who crossed his path. He was worried that his playboy tendencies would cause him trouble in the future, but his complaints about it often fell on deaf ears. His only option, one that he had been implementing for years, was to stay by his side for as long as possible and subtly sabotage any potential date. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was better than nothing.

Oh, the things he did for the sake of his friends. 

Claiming to be hungry, Thyme followed Kavin to the catering area and watched affectionately as the boy analyzed the assortment of pastries and tea sandwiches that covered the length of the table. He looked so focused, as if his life depended on that decision, his nose subtly wrinkling, similar to a lovely little bunny. 

It was hard to believe that someone so cute could, in fact, be a renowned heartbreaker. 

Thyme's gaze descended away from Kavin's face to study what the boy was wearing. The tailored navy blue suit accentuated the firm muscles hidden under layers of expensive fabric, stylizing the contours of his figure and emphasizing his frame in a flattering way. The subdued tone contrasted with his pale complexion, giving a unique glow to the flawless skin exposed to the eye. 

Perhaps "cute" wasn't the right word to describe him. 

Feeling strangely agitated out of nowhere, Thyme let out a huff loaded with frustration.

“Are you stupid? Just pick one. You’re taking too long,” he complained and then turned towards the table to grab a random appetizer. “Here, eat this one,” he offered, extending the hand that held the pastry and pointed to it with his chin. 

Bewildered by his counterpart’s actions, Kavin blinked a few times before directing his gaze at the lavender-colored macaron that Thyme kept between his fingers, both of his eyebrows raised with incredulity. 

When he noticed that Kavin wasn't planning to accept his offering any time soon, Thyme rolled his eyes, pretending to be more exasperated than he truly was, and pushed the pastry closer to the boy’s face, almost grazing his lips. 

“Are you going to take it, or do you expect me to feed you myself?”

Scandalized by the suggestion, Kavin took a couple of steps back, and his lips parted, probably about to insult his creative sense of humor but, before he could say anything, Thyme's attention was stolen by the person who had just entered the room.   
Gorya was there, looking absolutely out of place among a sea of sophisticated people and fancy decorations. She was not alone. Her idiotic best friend and a girl whom Thyme had never seen before accompanied her. 

_How dare she show up at the party with his pathetic group instead of agreeing to be his date? Unbelievable._

"I have something to do. I'll see you later," he announced abruptly before gently pulling Kavin's wrist so he could place the macaron in the palm of his hand.

Hurriedly, without stopping to look back, Thyme marched with long strides to the place where Gorya stood and, disregarding pleasantries, grabbed her by the arm to start practically dragging her away from her companions. 

Of course, the girl was not shy in voicing her complaints during the whole time it took the brunet to find a partially hidden corner where prying eyes could not easily reach them.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't interested in coming." 

"Just because I didn't want to come with you doesn't mean I planned to miss the party." 

As had become the custom between them, it only took that brief exchange of words to unleash a heated discussion that pushed Thyme further away from his goal. He was aware that, at that rate, he would never win the exasperating young woman’s, but controlling his temper was an impossible mission for him, even more so in her presence.

She knew exactly how to push all of his buttons to get on his nerves. 

Insults and comments as sharp as blades were hurled left and right by who knows how long until a commotion suddenly interrupted their dispute. 

After locating the source of the unexpected ruckus, Thyme was able to catch a glimpse of a repulsive-looking man struggling with a frightened young girl. Next to him, Gorya gasped and ran off to where the unpleasant scene was taking place. He rushed to follow her, and looking closer, he was able to identify the victim as the unfamiliar girl who arrived with Gorya. 

Before the two could cross the large room to intervene, someone else stood between the young woman and her attacker as a human protective barrier. 

_Kavin._

He stood tall to flaunt his full height; squared shoulders, and puffed out chest. His features tightened in an icy expression that promised trouble. Thyme didn't need to hear his cunning threats hidden under feigned politeness to know that the other guy didn't stand a chance against his friend.

Used as he was to see him calm and collected, the reminder of how intimidating he could be if he put his mind to it caused a chill to run down Thyme's spine. 

As predicted, it did not take long for the man to escape the scene in a failed attempt to retain some of his lost dignity. As soon as the undesirable presence was lost among the crowd, Kavin's threatening posture vanished without a trace, leaving behind the charming and courteous young man with whom he was so familiar.

Thyme glowed with pride for him. 

He was about to approach him to question him about the incident when the boy with silver glasses turned around to attend to Gorya's friend as if that useless girl had not been the cause of all that mess. He fussed over her with gentle care, trying to make sure she was safe and sound as a proper gentleman would.

It was sickening.

The moment Kavin wrapped his hands around the girl's arm, something inside Thyme snapped and, without even noticing it, found himself standing between them, instantly interrupting the offending interaction. 

Coincidentally, Gorya's reaction mirrored his own. He could hear her behind his back, talking frantically to Kaning, which was apparently the name of the stranger but their conversation sounded far away because his attention was focused on someone else.

"What was all that about, huh?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Summarizing what occurred, Kavin explained that the girl had crashed into the man, spilling champagne on his suit in the process. The guy did not take the accident kindly and responded by verbally attacking the "defenseless Kaning," but that was not all. Wanting to take advantage of the situation, the despicable man tried to force her to go with him to one of the bathrooms, claiming that the least he could do to compensate for the damage was to help him clean up. Of course, his intentions went beyond something so innocent. 

Fortunately, Kavin noticed everything before it was too late and did not hesitate to go to the rescue. 

Thyme didn't have much to say about it because even if he wanted to deny it, he would have done the same if he had been in that position. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a monster. At least not entirely.

Once his curiosity was sated, the brunet figured it was time to forget about the occurrence and continue enjoying the party. However, before he could offer his suggestion to his companion, Kaning appeared beside him, moving shyly towards Kavin with evident admiration flashing in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me," she expressed her gratitude, bowing slightly. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I am relieved that I was able to intervene in time," the smile he gave the girl was sincere, entirely different from the mischievous smirks he reserved for his conquests. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to..."

"Kaning! Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and don't let him touch you," Gorya cut off what his friend was planning to say and began pushing her away from their gathering spot. "You could get pregnant."

Thyme glared at her, unhappy with the comment, while Kavin's eyes widened slightly, astounded by the audacity.

"So, I guess I'll see you later," Kavin recovered quickly, hurrying to say goodbye before the girls were out of earshot. "Until next time, milk tea lady." 

_Milk tea lady._

That wasn't the first time he heard that nickname.

**_"So, that means you’re not planning to add the cute milk tea lady to your special list anytime soon?"_ **

**_"I would never do anything so awful to a sweet lady like her. She’s too kind and innocent, her feelings are something no one should play with. A girl so special, with a heart so pure, should be treated with nothing but respect,"_ **

Knowing that she was the young woman Kavin so reverently complimented not too long ago did not sit well with Thyme. Someone capable of altering his friend's attitude in such a way raised alarms in his head, and he was not willing to allow just any girl to create chaos in the life of a person so important to him. 

"What were you thinking?" Thyme exploded without being able to prevent it. 

Clearly puzzled, Kavin looked at him with a scowl. "What do you mean?"

"How could you do something so reckless?" he continued, letting the blood boiling in his veins control his words. "You could have gotten into trouble and all because of that foolish girl."

The boy's bewilderment was immediately replaced by obvious irritation. "I only did what any other decent person would have done in my place."

"Well, you should have let someone else do it instead of playing the hero," Thyme was aware that he was being irrational, but it seemed that the filter between his brain and his mouth was experiencing technical issues at the time. 

"Why does it affect you?" Kavin demanded, raising his voice with a ferocity he tended to keep dormant and only reappeared on rare occasions when something truly upset him. "I thought you were too busy flirting with Gorya to pay attention to the rest of the world." 

Thyme recoiled as if he had been slapped. He wondered why his reaction to what happened earlier was so violent, why the relationship between Kavin and Kaning bothered him so much. Why was he still there arguing with him when he could have been spending time with Gorya before Jing's made her special appearance. 

Countless questions invaded his thoughts, all of them impossible to decipher, and seemingly the silence that they provoked extended for too long, since Kavin observed him with an unreadable expression for a fleeting moment before turning his back on him, ready to leave.

"You should stop worrying about me and focus on your future girlfriend. I can take care of myself," and with nothing more to say, he walked away until he was lost among the other guests.

Every fiber of his being begged him to follow him, to offer all the apologies needed to earn one of his blinding smiles.

Instead, he remained where he was, snatching a glass of champagne from the first waiter who passed by and drinking its contents in one go.

He couldn't wait to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thyme being clueless about his own Gay Panic™ gives me life. Also, jealous much?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies.♡


	4. An Unlikely Alliance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk about Kavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. ♡
> 
> It's been a while since my last update, I apologize. Things are weird and I've been struggling with the worst writer's block ever, but it's finally starting to get better (I hope). 
> 
> sO, here's the new chapter. ^^
> 
> As always, thank you so, sO much for your amazing comments. You guys give me tons of motivation to continue writing this story. Sorry for taking ages to reply, though, I'm the worst. ;-;

Thyme was not dumb. Despite all his tireless efforts, which for the most part were not entirely successful, the boy knew that Gorya didn't tolerate him in the slightest. Not only had she made it clear with words that reminded him how much she hated both his attitude and what he represented, but the girl also went out of her way to avoid him whenever he tried to approach her on campus. Every time their paths crossed, she made sure to change her route before he could get close enough to strike up a conversation. If the brunet was lucky and somehow managed to corner her regardless of her exaggerated evasive actions, she would figure out a way to escape from his sight without giving him a chance to make amends for his past mistakes.

For that reason, Thyme was quite shocked when he found Gorya waiting for him outside his classroom after his final class of the day. 

The girl didn't bother explaining the purpose of her visit. She just grabbed him by the arm and made full use of her strength to drag him away from the place, taking advantage of his confusion to achieve her goal. 

Oh, how the tables had turned. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Kavin surveying the scene with a strange expression. However, he didn't have enough time to decipher its hidden meaning, as he was soon forced to turn around at the end of the corridor, losing sight of his group in a matter of seconds. 

Still dumbfounded by the absurdity of the situation, the brunet didn't have time to do much before he was unceremoniously shoved into a supply closet. His captor followed him into the restricted space, closing the door behind her with a dull thud, leaving them both surrounded by darkness, except for the dim lights that filtered through the cracks in the doorway.

Being locked in a cramped place with the girl he liked should have sparked a certain amount of exhilaration in him. That peculiar occurrence, one that resembled something out of a romantic drama, provided him with the perfect opportunity to take the initiative and make a decisive move that could bring him closer to Gorya. 

They were alone, almost touching. Nothing prevented Thyme from reducing the distance between them even more and stealing a kiss that would prove the extent of his interest in her. Perhaps with that display of affection, he'd finally be able to express the feelings he struggled so hard to put into words.

Despite being conscious of the actions he could have easily taken, the boy remained motionless and silent, waiting for a well-deserved explanation. 

He wasn't filled with anticipation. No butterflies were fluttering in his stomach; no flames were tingling under his skin. He just felt disoriented and, to be honest, a bit annoyed that he was so rudely separated from his friends without considering his opinion. 

Before he could vociferate his complaints, the girl, looking as exasperated as he felt —despite having been the one who planned that awkward meeting, to begin with— was quick to reveal the motives behind her unconventional attack. 

"We need to talk about your friend." 

Feeling even more puzzled than he already was, Thyme furrowed his brow. "What friend?" 

"The one who thinks he can have fun flirting with _my_ friend," she clarified, obviously unhappy with the subject at hand. "Just because his game has made other girls fall at his feet doesn't give him the right to play with good, innocent people like Kaning."

Oh, _that_ friend.

Affronted by the accusations hurled towards Kavin, the brunet folded his arms over his chest and shot her a murderous glare that would have made any lesser person recoil. Unfortunately, it didn't work with her, who only met his unfriendly gesture with one of her own.

"What the hell are you saying? Kavin has better things to do than wasting his time with your little friend," he spat venomously. 

His treacherous mind recalled those times the boy with silver glasses jumped to defend that girl, listing all the virtues that made her different than the rest of the women he knew. What made her special, _better._.

Perhaps sharing those details with Gorya would have helped ease her, hopefully, unfounded worries, yet some bitter emotions that he preferred to ignore kept him from repeating Kavin's words aloud. 

"Oh yeah? Then why did he offer to drive Kaning home yesterday?"

_He did what?_

"What did you just say?" Thyme asked. His voice sounded composed, but the suppressed fury hidden between the lines did not go unnoticed.

"Kaning told me that Kavin found her in the park after an argument she had with her ex-boyfriend and that he refused to leave her alone. He then drove her home. If he was trying to take advantage of her just because she was in a vulnerable state-"

"Kavin would never do something so heinous," he interrupted before Gorya could continue to speak negatively about the boy. Knowing that the pair had met again after what had happened at Jing's party caused him an unpleasant discomfort that he was unable to describe. Still, defending Kavin was his priority at that moment. "He doesn't use girls for fun as you think. Those who seek him out to "date him" are perfectly aware of what they are signing up for. He makes it clear from the start to avoid hurting anyone. He would never take advantage of someone that way, so stop depicting him as a bad person. You know nothing about him."

He was enormously pissed. No one had the right to judge Kavin without knowing him the way he did, not even Gorya. He was tired of hearing people describe him as an ice-hearted Casanova who bewitched women with devious smiles and false promises to obtain certain benefits. They had no idea how attentive he was, how kind and generous he proved to be to anyone who bothered to get close enough with the right intentions. 

Kavin was a magnificent person, and Thyme would never let anyone say otherwise.

Not entirely convinced, but still aware that she was crossing a line she shouldn't have, Gorya huffed in annoyance. "Well, whatever. I'd prefer if your friend stayed away from mine, though."

"Maybe it's _your_ friend who should stay away from mine," the brunet retorted, starting to lose his patience. "She's the one who kept smiling at him all blushy and wide-eyed at Jing's party."

"She was just being nice to him because he helped her!"

"And she wouldn't have had to if she hadn't caused Kavin trouble in the first place."

"You're impossible!" she exclaimed in frustration, stomping the floor hard with one foot. "All I want is to keep my friend from experiencing a painful heartbreak. Is it so hard for you to understand that?"

Weirdly enough, Thyme could sympathize with her in that particular area. After all, they both shared the same purpose, and that was to protect the people they cared about. Sure, that didn't give her an excuse to insult Kavin, but perhaps working together to find a solution to their dilemma would be more effective than continuing to fight and having to deal with it on their own. They couldn't sit still as long as there was a chance that their friends would end up together. 

They needed a plan.

Letting out a long, defeated sigh, Thyme accepted his fate and decided to put his pride aside for a greater good, even if it pained him to do so. “I understand, okay? I’d do anything for Kavin...to keep him safe from harm, that is,” he admitted reluctantly, correcting his words when they seemed to imply something other than what he intended to express. "We must keep them away from each other and, whether we like it or not, it will be easier if we work together."

Gorya's eyes widened in disbelief. It was evident that the proposal had caught her off guard and, knowing the barely civil relationship they both had, her reaction filled with incredulity was something he expected. For a few seconds, she stood frozen, gaping at him as if her body had ceased to function, but in the blink of an eye, something shifted in her face. A flash of understanding illuminated her gaze, and a secret smile curved the corners of her lips. Her expression was that of someone who had just discovered the secrets of the universe.

Secrets that Thyme was completely oblivious to.

"Makes sense," she announced confidently, and something in the way she looked at him told him she wasn't entirely referring to his idea. "Let's do it. I suggest a truce, at least until we get this whole thing over with. We won't gain anything if we spend the whole time arguing like we usually do. What do you say?" 

Thyme looked suspiciously at the hand the girl extended in his direction. That willing disposition took him by surprise. To tell the truth, he had expected a little more resistance coming from her, not that she would give in so easily. Still, he couldn't waste the opportunity, so he nodded and shook her hand briefly. "We have a deal." 

"Good. I have to go to work now, but we can meet over the weekend to decide our plan of action. I'll let you know the details before then." 

Without giving him time to respond, the girl opened the door, leaving them both blinking until their eyes managed to readjust to the brightness. Immediately, the brunet followed Gorya's footsteps out of their hiding place, and, as soon as they did, they noticed a third presence approaching down the hallway.

Kavin.

When he saw them, the boy with silver glasses stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes darted from them to the supply closet, and that dark twist in his features that he noticed in him a while ago flashed across his face for a fleeting instant, quickly vanishing into thin air as if it had never existed. 

He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt the urge to explain the situation, to apologize. He imagined how the scene looked from Kavin's point of view, and that urged him to make it clear that it was not what it seemed, that nothing interesting had happened behind that door. 

“Kavin-”

"M.J. left. I was looking for you so we could go home together, but I see you're busy, so I'll just..." without completing his final sentence, Kavin turned to leave, retracing his previous steps with graceful agility. 

All Thyme could do was simply stare at him as he walked away, an occurrence that had become quite common in recent weeks. 

"What are you waiting for, you idiot. Go after him!" Gorya reprimanded. When she saw the brunet was too stunned to move, she summoned all her strength for the second time that day to push him forward, forcing him to move. "Hurry up!" 

Coming to his senses, Thyme steeled himself with determination and began to stride down the hallway without pausing to say goodbye. Luckily, the speed of his steps helped him catch up before the raven could get very far. "Kavin, wait!" his digits wrapped around the other boy's wrist to stop him from leaving without him, "I'll go home with you."  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ  


— ✿ —

Behind the two men, without them knowing, Gorya smiled. Her original plan had just taken a 180-degree turn, but she was pleased with that favorable change. It took two problems out of her life with a single blow, so she considered that a blessing.

She couldn't wait to see how things would turn out with that pair of clueless fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorya represents the fandom in this chapter.
> 
> Also, Thyme is still an idiot, but at least he has help now. 
> 
> Until next time. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope it wasn't so terrible.
> 
> Stay safe. ^^


End file.
